


Going Home

by ilovenaley13



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovenaley13/pseuds/ilovenaley13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a future au fic about Ian gallagher coming home for his father's funeral. And what it means to come back to south side chicago after being away for so long. Only ian gallagher isn't really coming back alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Colonel Ian Gallagher wasn't someone who you treated with disrespect. He graduated from West Point at the top of his class served 3 tours in Iraq and Afghanistan before being given a position at the pentagon in Washington. You would never think that this accomplished soldier was just a punk kid from the south side of Chicago, but they were one in the same. He came from a broken home with 5 other siblings and they had done whatever they had to do to survive in a shithole.

Ian hadn't been back in Chicago for 4 years, he always said it was because he didn't have time off to leave Washington, but that was sort of a twisted lie. He had been at his job long enough and had a pretty great reputation for being the best at what he did, so if he wanted the time he could have gotten it. Now though it seemed inevitable, his brother lip had called him 3 days ago in the middle of the night to tell him the news. Frank Gallagher was dead. The man who was never good for anything, that nobody could honestly say they liked had finally died from liver failure. It made sense that it would be his drinking that would finally do him in. So now it was time for Ian to go back, and although he wanted to see his brothers and sisters because he loved them more than anything he really didn't want to set foot into Chicago.

Ian had flown out each of his siblings at least once in the last 4 years. Debbie and Carl had come to visit 10 months ago. Lip had already been to see him twice just this year and Fiona, Jimmy and Liam had come up the year before so it wasn't like they had all lost touch or that they weren't still close no it really was just about coming back to Chicago for Ian. Once you got out of south side Chicago it was scary to even go back to visit. There was also another reason, Ian was gay, His family knew and never cared they always loved him no matter what. Ian could care less about what anybody in the shit hole neighborhood would think about him, the ones that mattered already knew. The problem was he was bringing his boyfriend, Ian laughed at the word because if his boyfriend heard him use that word he would probably lose his shit.

The guy in question was one tough son of a bitch; he was a detective in the drug unit for D.C police. Ian had met him when one of his old unit soldiers had gone AWOL. The soldier had a reputation with drugs and Ian had reached out to the local police to get help in tracking the soldier down and getting him the help he needed. Ian had been all business when he had walked into the detective’s office knowing that it was hard to get cooperation from this unit because they had a reputation of being bad asses especially their unit leader.

To Ian's surprise the person he came face to face with was someone he once knew way back when he was just a punk kid living in Chicago. Mickey Milkovich was shockingly a detective now, not just some punk kid in and out of juvi who ended up like the rest of his family in and out of jail. To say that both of them weren't shocked running into each other that way was an understatement.

After they had found the soldier that Ian was looking for Mickey had asked him out for some drinks with some of the people in his unit. The whole thing had been going okay, there was definitely tension between Ian and Mickey, but both tried to ignore it. Ian because he had been dating someone for the last 4 months and they were just transitioning into being something official, and Mickey because he had been fucking one of the guys in his unit for like 6 months and the arrangement was perfect for him, no chance of things getting messy and no feelings just the way he liked it.

Everything was going just fine until one of the officers challenged Ian to a game of pool. The officer happened to be the guy Mickey was fucking, but Ian didn't know that at the time. The game had a small wager on it and Ian won the first match. They had gone a second time double or nothing, it was always polite to give a guy a chance to win his money back only Ian had won the second match too. The officer whose name was Todd something; Ian couldn't really remember had gotten all bitchy and demanded a third match which Ian refused. Mickey had laughed at the situation which had pissed off Todd and so the guy started running his mouth. Ian ignored him at first content at just drinking his beer and taking a drag from his cigarette when the piece of shit called him a pussy marine. Ian moved so quick the asshole never saw it coming he went down like a sack of potatoes on the first hit.

Everyone got quiet in the bar because you never hit a cop in a room full of cops. The whole place froze waiting to see would their unit leader Mickey would do because after all he invited him to drinks. Mickey just looked at Todd on the floor and the moved his eyes to Ian and just said. "Hey tough guy you want to get out of here" then it was on both guys grabbed their coats and made their way through the cold streets of D.C. They realized quickly that Ian's place was closer and after rushing into the loft clothes started flying and they couldn't even make it to the bed. The first time they fucked that night it was against the front door of the loft no lube no kissing, Ian just slapped on a condom and they went at it rough and fast. The second time was 15 minutes later; they managed to make it to the bed where they actually took their time. It was the first time Ian Gallagher kissed Mickey Milkovich, of course Mickey protested until Ian just grabbed him in mid fuck and kissed him hard and fast. The kissing and fucking turned so frantic that they could taste blood, but neither cared from who. Ian collapsed on top of Mickey and they fell asleep wrapped around each other. Hours later Mickey woke up sweating with Ian still on top of him, he pushed the red head off him from the unbearable heat. They weren't done though Ian asked “You think you can handle one more round” Ian dared. Mickey grabbed a third condom out of the nightstand “Stop talking shit and get on me fire crotch” Mickey growled. Ian smiled as he slipped on the condom; with the lack of sleep they fucked face to face slow and soft kissing each other tenderly. Mickey had never done anything like that before with anybody. The whole thing could have been an amazing moment if Ian's boyfriend hadn't decided to show up just as they finished fucking.

Ian was still inside Mickey when Leo walked in on the two of them. Ian pulled out of Mickey, but nobody said anything it was like they were frozen in place. When finally Leo snapped "You’re not even going to say anything" Ian looked at Leo guiltily “Will it matter" he said. Mickey watched as Leo went to the closet grabbed a duffle bag and filled a few things inside "I’ll get the rest of my shit tomorrow" with those last words Leo walked out.

Mickey waited for Ian to say something or run after the guy, but neither of those things happened. Instead Ian stood up, went to the kitchen to grab a beer, his cigarette and climbed back into bed. He passed Mickey the beer first and then lit the cigarette. They passed the smoke back and forth while sharing the beer. Once they were finished Ian got up again put on his boxers then grabbed Mickey's and threw it at him which Mickey slipped on quickly thinking it was time for him to leave. Then Ian turned the lights out in the loft, got back into bed and pulled Mickey down with him. "What are you doing" Mickey asked being the first one to break the silence. "Going to sleep, what the fuck do you think" Ian said turning towards Mickey. "I'm not a fag that cuddles" Mickey answered laying stiff next to Ian in bed. "Shut the fuck up and sleep, cuz I’m gonna  want to go again in the morning and you should really rest after the last three rounds" Ian said before wrapping a possessive arm around Mickey and buried his head at the curve of his neck and breathed him in. Mickey finally sighed and relaxed "If I wasn't so fucking tired I would kick your ass for this" he whispered before letting sleep take over.

After that night they were inseparable, it took two weeks before they realized that Mickey hadn't even spent a night away from the loft and another two weeks for Ian to convince Mickey to just move in because it would save them money on rent and two years later they were what Mickey would call some gay faggy couple who did sappy shit together. Only they were anything but typical, they always fought never talked about feelings or any lame shit like that. All of their friends new they were together, but nobody really ever mentioned it because Mickey got uncomfortable so in his mind everyone saw them as roommates instead of a couple.

Whenever Ian's family came up to visit Mickey would go crash at a friend’s place, because it was one thing for their friends in D.C to know about them and keep it on the down low, but Mickey couldn't handle his family finding out.

When the phone call had come in the middle of the night about Frank it was actually Mickey who had answered the phone and not Ian. Lip hadn't recognized his voice so it wasn't like Lip knew about them being together. But Ian had asked Mickey to come with him and as much as Mickey acted like he didn't give a shit about stuff he knew that he couldn't let Ian down so he had sucked it up and agreed.

So here they were two guys going back to their old neighborhood and not knowing what was waiting in store for them in Chicago.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lip Gallagher weaved his way through airport terminals trying to get to Delta airlines. The airport was packed and so he’d parked in the last parking structure which was 2 terminals away from where Ian was landing. Knowing he wasn’t going to make it to where Ian was getting off the plan Lip decided to go straight to baggage claim. Hopefully Ian wouldn’t be waiting to long, but the bags usually took forever. 

 

Finally another 10 minutes of running through the airport like a crazy person and Lip was finally in the right place. Once inside of the baggage claim building Lip looked all around to spot his brother. It took about 2 minutes to spot his red hair, he was standing by kiosk 3 looking around for someone Lip realized it must have been him. With the excitement getting the best of him he yelled out loudly...IANNNNN

Ian whipped his head towards the loud voice and a huge smile broke out on his face. He turned away from the annoyed person to his right who was trying to track down luggage and quickly walked towards his beloved brother.

“Lip” he yelled before the two met in the middle and grasped each other in a big bear hug. "God I know I just saw you 6 months ago, but honestly Ian it feels like forever." Ian smiled before nodding back. “I know what you mean, it honestly always feels like years when we get to see each other again" he smiled at lip.

"Okay no more of this soppy shit let’s get your stuff and get out of here" Lip said before walking towards the baggage kiosk.  
"Um lip there is actually something I wanted to say" he turned lip back around to him.

"What’s up kid" lip said reverting back to his childhood nickname.

"Um I didn't actually come alone, I brought someone back with me" he said shyly

"Oh finally I get to meet one of your boyfriends “Lip smirked

"Okay first relax don't get so excited and second of all please don't call him my boyfriend he gets weird about that kind of stuff" Ian implored before looking around to see where Mickey went off to

"Oh god you would find the most closeted person to bring home with you"

"Could you just promise to be nice" Ian pleaded

"I promise to try and not scare him off” Lip agreed

"So one last warning, you actually know who it is" Ian tried explaining, but Lip was already walking ahead towards the turnstyle baggage area.

"What are you babbling about, Ian relax I'm sure me and your boy will get along just fine" Lip finally reassured.

"Oh you’re sure about that are you" a third voice came out of nowhere which made both Lip and Ian flip their heads towards the voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say it was an awkward car ride was an understatement. Lip didn’t know what to say. Of all the people in the world for his brother to hook up with he had to go find a southside thug. When the fuck did Mickey Milkovich turn gay. He had so many questions for his younger brother, but inside a small car was not the ideal place.

Honestly Lip was excited to hear that Ian had brought someone home, it had been a long ass time since Ian was into someone. Ian wasn’t one for relationships, he always claimed his work really didn’t allow for such distraction and hooking up was way easier. Lip couldn’t argue with that he wasn’t too big on commitment either, but Ian was a romantic always had been. So Lip knew that their was always something holding Ian back, but for some reason he never felt comfortable enough to tell Lip about it. Lip was curious to know how long Ian and Mickey had been together, because 6 months ago nobody was in the picture when Lip had gone to visit Ian in D.C. Actually Lip couldn’t remember the last time Ian had mentioned anyone he was dating. He thinks there was someone about 2 years ago Lewis or Leo, Lip couldn't quite remember, the only reason it stood out was because one second Ian seemed jazzed and then he was never mentioned again. Not that Ian getting bored was a surprised his brother got over things quickly, but for some reason something about this Lip just knew was different.

 

Lip didn't really know what Ian’s type was. When they were younger being gay in the south side was complicated so Lip noticed that for Ian it was more about whoever was around more then him really having a choice. It used to frustrate Lip because that often meant Ian hooked up with older guys. Lip didn’t like the idea of his brother being taken advantage of, but Ian always assured him that he was in control.   
The fact that Ian had brought home none other than Mickey Milkovich, the thug southie who had beat up Lip on more than one occasion back in the day. Lip didn't know how the two had reconnected, was Mickey still that punk kid he was way back when or was there something worthwhile about Mickey now that he was older.

20 minutes of uncomfortable silence later they finally arrived at Lips downtown apartment, where Ian was staying while in Chicago so now it meant that Mickey was staying at Lips place too. Once the car was parked in the structure everyone grabbed some luggage and they made their way up to Lips 8th floor apartment.

"So this is my place" Lip said awkwardly

"It's sweet, damn you got a pretty sick view of the city" Ian said impressed with the place.

"Yeah it doesn't suck" Lip smiled and walked to Ian who was looking out at the view.

"Shit who knew research paid so well, I might of gotten into that too" Ian said

"Yeah right, Mr. big shot marine. Your ass wouldn't ever dream of doing anything else, plus your loft in D.C is pretty sweet too"

"I know just messing man"

"So, where are we staying in this place of yours" both heads turned towards Mickey's voice.

"Follow me and I'll show you to the spare room" Lip led the way towards the right straight into a hallway. He opened the 2nd door on the left.

"This is the room, the closets pretty empty so you guys can put all your shit in there, the sheets are clean I just changed them. The bathroom is next door there is a shower in there and towels are in the closet across from the bathroom." Lip explained.

"Thanks lip this is great" Ian said.

"Yeah uh thanks for letting me stay" Mickey said awkwardly neither he nor Lip looking at each other when talking it was just too weird.

"No problem, so if you want to get like settled and then we can grab a pizza and some beer if that’s cool" he offered

"Sounds great Lip; just give us a few to get ready"

"Cool" Lip shut the door behind him.

Ian grabbed their bags and pulled them to the side. He went to work looking through things to find both their suits so he could hang them up.

Mikey laid on the bed."This is so fucking weird" he said aloud

"What no its fine, stop being so paranoid" Ian dismissed

"I’m not being paranoid, I’m sharing a bed with you inside of Lip Gallagher's apartment it’s fucking weird"

"Fine its weird, but it will be fine it’s just like the initial shock of it all. We will eat, get some drinks and then everyone will relax you will see" Ian said soothingly before hanging up their suits.

"Sure" Mickey said unconvinced.

"Come on lets change"

"What for, I’m fine like this" Mickey denied

"Okay then let’s go”

"Fine let’s get this nightmare started"

"Oh shut up drama queen" Ian pushed him out the door.

The pizza place was crowded, because there was a baseball game on. The three of them didn't mind because it made for a less awkward meal.

"God I missed Chicago pizza" Ian spoke.

"Seriously I know what you mean, but now it’s going to suck to go back home. I think I’d convinced myself that Pirelli’s across town had good pizza, but nope" Mickey said taking another bite out of his pie.

"Ian didn't you take me to that place last time I was in D.C" lip wondered

"Yah and you told me it was good, but that it wasn't real pizza" Ian laughed

Ian stood up "I’ll grab another round" both guys nodded at him.

The silence filled the table again until Lip broke it.

"So...how do you like D.C" he asked

"It’s okay, gets pretty cold but you get used to it." he answered.

"So how’d you end up in D.C, do you have a job" Lip asked bluntly, his nerves getting the best of him.

Lips aggressive tone instantly put Mickey in defense mode “How is that any of your buisness” Mickey snapped

“Ian’s my business. Its fine don’t tell me, I’ll find out on my own” Lip threatened. 

"Whatever" he got out before Ian walked back with their beers. He noticed the tension and slapped the drinks on the table.

"What the fuck happened in the two seconds I was gone" he raised his voice.

"Nothing I just asked him about his job and he turned into a prick" Lip explained

"Oh fuck off you practically fucking called me a criminal with the way you asked" mickey snapped back.

"Mickey works for D.C police" Ian said proudly.  
Lips eyes shot up surprised "as what" he said without thinking.

"Fuck you, I need a smoke" Mickey got up and left.

"What the fuck Lips, why do you have to be such an asshole" Ian was angry

"I'm sorry, but you caught me by surprise. Police really?"

"For your information Mickey’s a fucking Detective. He’s commanding officer of the narcotics and arms unit. Now you go out there and you fix this or else were going to be moving to a hotel" Ian demanded.

"Okay I'm sorry" Lip got up and followed after an angry Mickey.

"Yeah, he’d just quit smoking for the last 3 months, and because of your stupid ass hes starting again" Ian was even more annoyed.

Lip walked out and noticed mickey sitting on a bench across the street. He crossed and sat next to mickey.

"I thought you wanted a smoke"

"Yeah, but your fucking brother made me quit so I don't have one on me"  
Lip pulled out his pack "here take one of mine" he handed one to Mickey.  
Mickey held it in his hands.

"Here I have a light" he grabbed his lighter.  
Mickey pulled it away from his mouth "no I don't want to smoke it"

"You sure"

"No, but fuck your brother won’t stop bitching later and I already have a massive headache.

"I was an asshole back there, Ian told me you’re a detective so my bad for implying you were a criminal"

"I don't need your fake apology"

"It’s not fake fuck, it’s just seeing you threw me and I didn't handle it well"

"Its fine let’s just go back in before Ian gets worried"

"Wait, look I'm trying to understand this thing between you two. But Ian's never mentioned you and now here you are acting weird and not smoking because Ian will bitch and I don't get it. This isn't the Mickey Milkovich I knew"

"Fucking Gallagher's never shut up. Fine Ian didn't mention me because although I'm here and you obviously know about me I'm not comfortable telling people. So I asked Ian not to tell you, But Ian's your brother and I guess you deserve to know."

"We met up in D.C through our work. We've been together 2 years, we live together at the loft, and the only reason I'm here is because Ian wouldn't have come by himself and I thought he would regret not being here so I came with him. Can we go back in now?"

"Yeah, sure" Lip followed behind Mickey shocked.

Once inside they went back to the table.

"I can't believe you smoked" Ian yelled

"I didn't so can you fucking relax" Mickey said

"You guys ready to go I'm kind of tired" Lip said.

"Yeah lets go" mickey agreed.

The three men left and walked towards Lips apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's read the story and has liked it. I really appreciate the kudos and comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter it was a little tricky to write, but i'm pretty happy with the outcome. Love hearing from everyone it keeps me motivated to write. Enjoy
> 
> Kris


	3. Chapter 3

It was two in the morning and Mickey still hadn't been able to fall asleep. Ian was next to him one of his arms draped across Mickey while his head was buried in the pillow. The soft even breaths coming from him usually could ease Mickey to sleep, but the combination of being in a strange bed and that it was Lip Gallagher's apartment was just putting him too much on edge. Finally fed up with just sitting in the darkness Mickey decided he wanted some water. When he shifted Ian's arm to get up the red head popped up from the pillow.

"Mickey what’s wrong" he asked his voice groggy, covered in sleep.

"Nothing I just got thirsty, i'm gonna get a glass of water do you want one" he tried to keep his voice low to not let on that he was having trouble sleeping. But even half asleep Ian could still see right threw him.

"You never drink water, come back into bed." he urged.

"Ian just go back to sleep, i'm fine" but it was no use because as soon as he said that Ian sat up in bed already fully awake.

"Come here" he demanded patting the spot next to him.

"I hate you" Mickey complained before climbing back in bed.

"No you don't, now just lay down" once Mickey obeyed Ian laid down on top of him.

"What are you doing" Mickey asked but took in the soothing scent of Ian.

"I figured since you can’t seem to shut your brain off that I would distract your thoughts with other things." Ian said with a smirk.

"You want to fuck, while your brother is like right next door" Mickey asked in an unbelievable tone.  
"So who cares, we’ve fucked in public bathrooms with the door unlocked and in your office at the station which was way more fucking dangerous that this would ever be" Ian said then started kissing Mickeys chest.

"Mmhhh your playing dirty" Mickey moaned when Ian sucked on his pulse point on his neck.

"Well you taught me well, now come on I want you" Ian growled and was flipped over on to his back unexpectedly

"You really need to learn to shut up Gallagher" he said before attacking Ian's lips.

After making out for about 10 minutes both guys couldn't take much more

"Please tell me you unpacked the condoms" Mick said with a pleading voice.

"Yah I put them in the night stand" Mickey quickly grabbed for them.  
Once Mickey had the condom, it was Ian who flipped Mickey onto his back and then kissed his way down his body. Once he got to Mickey's boxers he slowly peeled them off and took Mickey into his mouth.

"Oh fuck, that feels good. But firecrotch what are you doing that for usually I'm getting you ready" he wondered while keeping a hand on Ian's head so he wouldn't stop. After a few more sucks he pulled up and answered.

"I've decided that your fucking me tonight" Ian explained and then continued with his task.

Mickey was feeling so good that it took him a minute to realize what Ian said and then abruptly pulled him off his cock.

"What did you say" he asked confused

"I said I’ve decided that your fucking me tonight" he tried to grab for Mickey with is hands but he slapped Ians hands away.

"Why all of a sudden do you want me to fuck you"

"Its not like we never do it, why are you acting so surprised"

"Because we only ever do it that way when I ask you for it, its always a longer process and were much louder on those nights, so why would you want to do that in Lips apartment of all places"

"I just thought the idea of us fucking here was gonna be weird for you cuz maybe Lip would hear and you would be uncomfortable. But if you fuck me then Lip will only hear me and you wont have to be embarrassed about getting fucked” Ian explained quietly.

"You think i'm embarrassed because i’m a bottom" Mickey asked 

“I don’t know, for a while I thought you were ashamed to be with me” Ian admitted.

“Hey stop talking shit” Mickey dismissed and Ian smiled.

“I know. We don’t really talk about feelings and all that pussy shit as you like to call it, but I know you love me. I can feel it all around us, so after a while I realised it wasn’t me you were ashamed of” Ian’s words froze in the room and Mickey looked away to collect himself.

“I’m not ashamed of myself. I used to be, I used to hate myself.” He admitted before looking back at Ian. “I’m happy with you, with us, so please stop worrying its all good” Mickey tired to ease Ian’s worry.

“Okay, what is it then? If you’re happy and not ashamed or embarrassed why don’t you ever just tell people you’re gay. I mean everyone in D.C knows we live together and that were a couple, they just don’t say anything because its so obvious you're uncomfortable” Ian continued.

 

Mickey grabbed Ian and pinned his arms above his head to the bed.

"Listen to me Gallagher, I don't give a fuck who knows about us. Honestly i've never once hidden you away from anyone in D.C. Yah maybe I've never said the words I'm gay, but that doesn't matter because they all know. The reason I don't ever talk about all that shit is because I hate talking about emotional crap, I would rather cut off both my arms that have sappy ass conversations. The only reason I have them with you is because I fuckin love you and unfortunately you love talking about sappy bullshit so for the price of being with you I suck it up and I deal. As for being a bottom, first of all that’s nobody's god damn business, secondly the only time I'm a bottom Gallagher is with you so lets just get that straight and third of all I have told people about that before I'm not ashamed of it or you so please get that out of your head."

"Who did you tell" Ian asked surprised and curious.

Mickey relaxed his hold and laid on top of Ian chest. The first person I told was Todd, when I went to work that monday after we first hooked up together, he was being a little bitch. He pulled me into an empty office and was talking shit about you, he said something like I bet the bitch cant even take it like a man. I got pissed and said ‘no he doesn't, but he sure gives it like a man." Ian laughed

"You did not" he said shocked  
"Yeah I did, then he looked at me and said he fucks you and I said yeah and I sure as hell am not a bitch so fuck off. Then I left and he didn't bother me again."

"I can't believe you told him, who else did you tell" he asked wrapping his arms around mickey

"You were gone for a week on that training mission in the woods"

"Yes I remember"

"I had been sick the couple days before so we hadn't fucked in like forever in my book, so Ryan my partner came over, we had a few beers and I was restless. He finally got frustrated with my crabbiness and called me out on it. I don't know if it was cuz I had a few too many or that I was just that frustrated, but I just blurted out ‘I'm fucking horny’ “

"Omg I hate that you’re funny when I'm not around" Ian laughed

"Shut up I'm always funny, anyway you want to hear or what"

"Yes, yes tell me"

"Anyway after Ryan got over the shock, he said well I'm sure in a couple of days everything will go back to normal. I guess I was feeling chatty so I kept pushing it talking about how long it had been and Ryan said ‘shut up man I haven't gotten any in like a month so I don't want to hear your bitching just wank off and get over it. I sighed and told him that wasn't the part I missed."

"Oh shit, keep going" Ian urged on.

"Anyway Ryan got really quiet and finally said something neither one of us had ever done he used your name. For some reason it felt good when he did. he asked ‘what part of it do you miss with Ian’. Then we both got quiet until I just said bluntly ‘I miss the part where he fucks me’." Mickey felt Ian's nails dig into him and his dick stand at attention against mickeys stomach and sucked in a breath at his own desire.

"What did he say when you told him that"

"He said no fucking way you’re the goddamn bottom"

"I told him to fuck off because he didn't know what he was missing and then we grabbed more beer, he made a joke about me being a nelly bottom and I called him a celibate bitch who couldn't get a girl and that was that" once Mickey finished the story Ian flipped him over and attacked his mouth, then he got up and crawled up and sat high on Mickey's chest and fed him his dick.

"Get it slick cuz I'm gonna fuck you so hard I'm that turned on right now”.He demanded.

Mickey sucked him off aggressively till Ian dick was rock hard. Mickey went to turn around, but Ian stopped him

"Fuck that I wanna see your face" he got in between Mickeys thighs and they fucked hard and fast. Mickey couldn't hold in his moans anymore so he grabbed Ian face and smashed it against his lips and with Ian leaning down the whole thing got so intense that when Mickey orgasmed he stuffed his face into the pillow and screamed in ecstasy, Ian pounded in him three more times before finishing then collapsed on top of Mickey. Both men exhausted and satisfied fell asleep with Ian still on top of Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who's been reading. I appreciate all the kudos and comments. The recent pics Noel fishers been posting has got me inspired so here's another chapter. Hope you like it, all comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks,  
> kris


	4. Chapter 4

It’s 8am the next day, when Mickey wakes up abruptly in a strange bed. He would be panicked if it wasn’t for the heavy weight on his chest. Ian’s red hair is a bright beacon of safety. Knowing that he wouldn’t be getting any more sleep regardless of the late hour him and Ian actually went to sleep. 

He gently pushed away from Ian and made his way to the bathroom quietly. After relieving himself and brushing his teeth, he grabbed his phone before going to the kitchen for some much needed coffee. Just as hes about to enter the kitchen his phone goes off and Mickey quickly answers as its work calling.

“Mikovich” his voice takes on a serious tone.

“Hey Mik, wheres the file on Gomez” his partner Ryan asked abruptly.

 

“Why, what's going on. We nailed him, its a shut and closed case” Mickey asked.

“The ADA wants to go over everything to prepare for the trial” Ryan explained.

“Its in the file cabinet third one from the top. Everythings in alphabetical order” Mickey detailed the wearabouts. 

“Alright thanks man, hows Ian holding up” Ryan asked.

 

“He’s alright, haven’t really seen anyone except his brother so not sure if he’s feeling it yet” Mickey admitted, when he caught Lip looking at him from the kitchen.

“Look man I gotta go, call me if you need anything else” Mickey cut the conversation short.

“Don’t worry about anything just make sure Ian’s okay and ill see you guys when you get back” Ryan said before they hung up.

 

“Good Morning” Lip greeted Mickey.

 

“Hey” Mickey said back.

“You want some coffee” Lip offered.

“Thanks” Mickey said as he grabbed the mug.  
“Your up early” Lip stated.

 

“Uh I can’t sleep past 8am, I’m used to being up for work and so its a lost cause.”Mickey explained while taking a sip of his coffee. The warm liquid going down his throat was heaven.

 

“Ah that damn internal clock, screws me everytime too. Honestly though you two were up pretty late I didn’t expect to see either one of you for a couple more hours.” Lip said with a smirk, and Mickey internally groaned. Great Ian’s brother had heard them last night, and now they were going to talk about shit. 

“Awesome so you heard us I take it” Mickey said awkwardly.

“Well Ian’s not the quietest person, plus I'm a terrible sleeper” Lip explained. 

“Sorry about the noise” Mickey felt compelled to apologise. 

“Oh I don't give a fuck” Lip dismissed. 

“Right” Mickey didn’t believe him. 

“Look I’m gonna go for a run, I’ll be back in a while so make yourself home” Lip informed before grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. 

“Uh you mind if I join you, I could you use it right about now” Mickey asked tentatively. 

“Sure, but I go about 2 miles” Lip warned as he grabbed a second water.

“Uh I think I’ll be okay, I usually go about 5 but I could tone it down since I’m on vacation” Mickey smirked grabbing the bottle for Lip. 

 

“Whatever, lets go wise guy” Lip said gruffly as the two boys left the apartment.

 

The two boys ran to the park which was about a mile away from Lips apartment, neither one speaking the only thing that could be heard between them was their breathing. Once they got to the park the leaned against a shaded tree and breathed out heavily.

 

Mickey looked on enviously as Lip pulled out a cigarette. Lip must have caught him staring and offered the pack to the dark haired boy. Mickey reluctantly shook his head no before gulping down his water.

 

“Damn man, Ian’s got you real scared if you don't smoke even when he isn’t around.” Lip teased.

 

“Fuck you I’m not scared of your brother” Mickey argued. 

Things got quiet and Mickey felt his breath come back to normal. 

“So if you're not scared why aren't you smoking.”

 

“Ian’s been bugging me about quitting since we started living together, I guess I finally got sick of hearing him bitch” Mickey said like it was no big deal.

“You don’t seem like the type to cave, there's got to be more of a reason.” Lip called him out on his bullshit.

 

“Ugh you Gallaghers are so observant its annoying.” Mickey complained before starting the story.

“I found out that Ian was chosen for a top secret mission overseas, but he turned it down to stay with me. So it was the least I can do” Mickey made it seem like no big deal, but it was.

 

“So you asked him to stay and he did, huh” Lip threw out, surprised.

 

“No I didn’t ask him to stay, I didn’t even know about it until his C.O showed up at our door trying to change his mind.” Mickey said defensively. 

 

“I wouldn’t be mad if you kept him from going, I’d rather he be with you then off in some Stan getting his head blown off.” Lip explained.

 

“We actually got into a fight because I tried to convince him to go” Mickey admitted.

“Why the fuck would you do that” Lip asked confused.

 

“Look I like the idea of Ian fucking off the some war zone less than you do, but I knew what the fuck I was getting into when your brother and me got together. So even if it would be fucking torture to have him go off, I can’t be the reason he doesn’t do what he loves.” Mickey said honestly. 

“So when the fuck does he deploy” Lip was upset, why hadn't Ian mentioned anything.

“He isn't, after a lot of yelling Ian explained that he didn’t want to go. He loves his job and he’s up for a major promotion, but if he took this mission he would lose his Pentagon job and there's no guarantee that he could get it back. He said that staying in Washington was the only decision he could live with because of me and the job, so I quit smoking” Mickey finished explaining. 

 

Neither one said anything after that, they started running back to Lip’s apartment. Before Lip opened the door to his place he paused and looked at Mickey.

“Regardless of why Ian didn’t take the job, I’m glad he has you in his life and he isn’t alone out their. I know my reaction when I first found out about you two was negative, but from the way you guys are with each other and just the way you talk about Ian I can see that you guys are happy and thats all I’ve ever wanted. So you don’t need to disappear the next time I come to visit.” Lip said seriously. Mickey not used to people reacting that way about him got uncomfortable. 

“Ugh thanks” He said awkwardly before they made their way into the apartment to find a half dressed red head making breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the update, My life is hectic with work but ill try to be better with updates. I hope you enjoy the chapter and kudos and comments are really appreciated. 
> 
> Kris

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a while ago, and its just been sitting on my computer. Hope you enjoy reading and tell me what you think. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
